Comatose
by Su Zu Ali
Summary: One day, Youko Kurama took a closer glance at a bat demon, that was once, just another one of the band. Secrets are revealed, and tainted obsessions are formed. YoukoxKuro, KuraX? one-sided.


**Comatose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs used below, nor do I claim to.**

**Rating: T-M **

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Boy-Boy love, shoun-ai, mentions of rape, profanity, self-mutilation, death, and slavery.**

**Summary: Kuronue was being punished… again. He can't stand it any more; Youko's second in command is pushing his limits, he wants Kuronue gone, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. (KuronuexYouko, one-sided ??xYouko)**

**Notes: Okay, this fic is set before Kuronue and Youko are friends and partners, yet during the time Youko leads a band of theives.**

**Chapter 1- To Touch**

_**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You.**_

_--**  
**_

Sometimes I imagine beings shadowed in dark, stroking, creasing, loving me. Some times the fantasies are so vivid the places I imagine being touched form small pinching goose bumps. Though other times, all they leave in their wake is agony… hot blistering rage burning marks over my skin as their hands roam. They have full dominance over me, their hold never relinquishing, stronger with each grasp.

Only vaguely am I aware of my charges, the ones I'm watching over, my responsibility, my punishment. Of course it was punishment, that was the only grace bestowed upon me nowadays. I hated it here, this place, and these people; there was something wrong with every one of them, something that made their presence unbearable. It was a nagging feeling I have every time one of them set their hateful ugly gaze upon me. Weather it be in lust or hatred though, was another story.

"Kuronue-kun why don't you come play?" my eyes narrowed, I didn't need this shit right now. "Fuck off." A disgusting pout spread over the new comers features. "But Kuronue, didn't Youko-Sama tell you to obey your superiors?"

That mocking tone was back, nerves started to tighten in my stomach, clenching painfully. "Didn't Youko-Sama also tell me to stay in this spot unless attacked?" That nauseating pout quickly vanished from his face.

"Fine then" he was walking dangerously close, "Kuronue-kun." He was beside me now. "We can play here..." I shuddered as his hot breath tickled over my neck sending waves of self-loathing crashing threw me.

"Do you want every one to see us 'play'?" The words were hard and forced, I spit them like venom from my mouth. A small senile smirk wormed its way across his face. "Only if you want them too…"

**--**

"Not particularly." The words were sarcastic, even in the worst of situations I've always been able to rely on sarcasm to save me.

"Well then..." once again my stomach churned in nervous fear "I'll just have to do something about them." I bit my tongue; the decision was made, if he wants to 'play' than I guess I had no choice but to play with him.

A shrill whistle sounded threw out the area. "ALL RIGHT, GO TAKE AN HOUR LONG BREAK." Mummers of appreciation reached my ears as each man happily retreated back to camp, leaving behind the tangible clearing and their own punishment of clearing it.

Crimson eyes turned to look at me dripping malice, and the promise of blood.

**Warning: Rape scene**

**Normal prov **

Kuronue felt the body above his shift. He wondered what the man would have him do first, but the feel of firm fingures tearing at his clothing made all thoughts vanish.

Once all the clothes were removed, the man immediently brought his hand down to the cleft between his buttoxs. Apparently the man was not patient tonight.

'Of course not,' Yomi reflected. 'Who would take their sweet time with a miserable bat demon like me?' Opening his legs, he waited for him to continue. His wait was not long.

Teeth were grit as hands eagerly spread the firm globes of his backside, then, something hard, something Kuronue knew all to well; was positioned at his entrance.

The man pushed forward hard until he heard a sharp gasp below him. Pausing, he could hear Kuronue's teeth grinding. "That's right; basically virgin. Virgins need more lubrication than sluts." The man said maliciously. Kuronue could see the dark painful thoughts circulating those behind blood colored eyes.

The smell of Kuronue's sweat had changed; the soft sweet smell of apples disappeared leaving only the strong irresistible smell of fear.

The second in command grinned. If his partner, no, his prey wanted it rough, then who was he to argue?

Turning back to Kuronue, the man leaned into his face, his breath teasing the demons ear. "Okay, Kuronue. We'll do it your way." He whispered it slowly, feeling the small body beneath him tighten instantly. As Kuronue was still tight he felt the other shift backwards slightly and then lunge forward.

Kuronue bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and see stars as the other man slammed into his body, driving him back into the unforgiving tree stump_"that's going to hurt in the morning…"_ His inexperienced body rejected the harsh intrusion, tensing and resisting the lust driven demon above him. As a result, He had not fully impaled himself in Kuronue's body. With barely enough time for a ragged breath, Kuronue felt his partner shift and lunge again. The demon cried out as he felt himself stretching, trying to accommodate the others impressive size. Again, the tree chafed under his back as he was thrust harder against the ruff bark.

The man was getting frustrated. For a puny, much to slender, seemingly delicate body one hell of a fight was being put up! Reaching under Kuronue's arms, he turned his palms up and hooked them over the smaller's shoulders. Kuronue felt this grip and was about to ask the bigger man to wait, when he rammed forward once more, fully encasing himself in Kuronue's near virgin body. His soft plead turned into a shrill scream as his body resisted being ripped in half.

Once sheathed, the man pressed down hard immediately crushing the air from Kuronue's abused lungs and silencing pleadful scream. The demon felt the smaller form wriggle and writhe, trying desperately to escape his weight and draw a breath. After a long moment, he allowed some space between them, only to hear another scream torn from the throat of his prey. With a wicked smile, he began to move, giving Kuronue no saving grace.

Kuronue felt as though a hot steel rod was penetrating him. The friction of their joining sent white-hot pricks of pain up his back and down his spine. His hands were clawing at the ground. His legs were kicking, but he did not know if they connected with their target. All he could feel was his hunter moving with in him, rubbing away layer after layer of skin and tearing at the flesh of his abused entrance. Sure enough though, within minutes a warm, gooey feeling lubricated their movements somewhat. But even this new from of friction turned into more pain as the liquid began to clot and clump, gluing them together and making each movement even more agony.

The bigger continued to rock in and out of his prey. The rhythm he set was fast enough to bring a quick release but slow enough to enjoy every scream, moan, and whimper he drew from the swollen lips of his victim. Instinct had taken over and he craved the dominance, the blood, and the release. Moving a bit faster, he knew his end was close. One hand dropped between them to roughly stroke the abused.

He grinned giving a small amount of pleasure in all the pain was torture, and he wanted to make sure Kuronue suffered as much as possible.

Kuronue clenched his hand tighter, tightly enough to bruise his sensitive flesh. With a pain-promising grin, the rapist looped his free hand back around Kuronue's shoulders and drove himself as deeply as humanely possible into the battered broken body.

In seconds Kuronue climaxed, the other following slowly after. His body fell limply to the ground, he was aware of the other putting his clothes back on and glaring at him, before retreating back to his respected duties.

He grimaced, the feel of the others sticky semen was plastered to his body… _"The sense of touch is a horrible one indeed." _He mused.

"_Damn you Yomi…"_

**All went black.**

**--**

_**Tell me that you will listen  
your touch is what I'm missing  
and the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you…**_

--

Review!!!

**Chapter 2- To Fall:**Kuronue just can't catch a break; now atop of his punishment, and recent rape, Youko's punishing him again!? Why? Well because who else would let the men go early from their duties. I don't think Kuronue can take much more… Self-Mutilation


End file.
